Rockman X Giga Mission
, also known as 'Rockman X Giga Mission: Versus Extreme ''' is the fifth chapter of the Mega Mission Carddass series. It was released by Bandai in August 2019 as a package containing 24 cards, a clear binder, and a special comic booklet by Iwamoto Yoshihiro. Similar to Rockman X Mega Mission 4, an armor contest was held, this time to create a new armor for Zero. The winner was Infinity Zero.[https://www.rockman-corner.com/2019/07/rockman-x-giga-mission-carddass-zero.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman X Giga Mission Carddass: Zero Armor Design Contest Winner Announced] Synopsis ('''NOTE:' Although the cards use the original names from Japan, this summary will use the English versions for the sake of clarity.)'' Some time later after the fall of the Eurasia colony and the defeat of Sigma, Zero is still missing in action and his Z-Saber is kept by X in honor of his fallen comrade. Meanwhile, a reploid by the name Isoc, studied Dr. Doppler's works related to the Limited parasite and upgraded it, now calling it the Extreme parasite. He then created two Reploids from data of Doppler's Nightmare Police and the Extreme parasite; Sakitira CC and Pranara DD, and ordered them to search for Zero. X is informed that two mysterious reploids are wandering around where the Space Shuttle fell and finds Pranara DD, who sends a revived Slash Beast EX to attack him. X equips himself with a prototype armor made using the Falcon Armor as base for it (called Proto Blade Armor). Slash Beast knocks the Z-Saber from X's hand, but he is defeated afterwards. However, X didn't realize that a part of the Extreme parasite from Slash Beast got into his Proto Blade Buster. Sakitira CC grabs the Z-Saber, but the Extreme parasite from within her reacts to it, absorbing the combat data from the saber, taking over her body and turning itself into an Extreme Reploid called Nichts. Nichts attacks Blizzard Wolfang PR, a Prototype version of the original Wolfang, decapitating him, and cutting Commander Yammark PR's arm off. In the meantime, Magma Dragoon EX fights X, but is defeated. Nichts having observed the fight, attacks X, ignoring that the part of the Extreme that got into his buster started to mutate X's armor, turning it into the Extreme Armor. Overwhelmed by X's power, Nichts absorbs Pranara DD, turning into Chaosbrahman-Orochi, however, X uses up all of the armor power and defeats his new form, recovering the Z-Saber and reverting him back into Nichts. X then finishes him off with a saber slash. A while later, X hears rumors about a Nightmare Virus and the Ghost of Zero. Card List Gallery Rockman X Giga Mission Card 01.jpg|No. 1 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 02.jpg|No. 2 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 03.jpg|No. 3 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 04.jpg|No. 4 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 05.jpg|No. 5 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 06.jpg|No. 6 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 07.jpg|No. 7 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 08.jpg|No. 8 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 09.jpg|No. 9 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 10.jpg|No. 10 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 11.jpg|No. 11 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 12.jpg|No. 12 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 13.jpg|No. 13 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 14.jpg|No. 14 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 15.jpg|No. 15 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 16.jpg|No. 16 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 17.jpg|No. 17 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 18.jpg|No. 18 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 19.jpg|No. 19 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 20.jpg|No. 20 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 21.jpg|No. 21 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 22.jpg|No. 22 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 23.jpg|No. 23 Rockman X Giga Mission Card 24.jpg|No. 24 Promotional Previews Nichts_Sample_Artwork.jpg|Nichts Isoc_Gigamission_Sample_Artwork.jpg|Isoc with the Extreme Sakitira_CC_&_Pranara_DD_Sample_Artwork.jpg|Sakitira CC & Pranara DD Rockman_Giga_Mission_Cardass.jpg| Other Media Manga The story of Rockman X Giga Mission was adapted in a short 12 page manga booklet by Iwamoto Yoshihiro, which came bundled with the Giga Mission cards. The story plays out similarly to the plot on the cards, with slight differences, for example, Slash Beast EX is the only revived Maverick that X fights, and X mentions that he would not allow another sad tragedy to unfold, implying how the final fight with Grow iX ended up. Trivia *Proto Reploids Blizzard Wolfang PR and Commander Yammark PR are not the same Reploids from X6, as their background stories explained that Wolfang was killed by researchers deceiving Alia into throwing him into the cold sea, making it look like an accident. While Yammark had his flight system sabotaged during maintenance, leading to a crash that killed him. *Sakitira CC can create rings of light by moving at high speeds and Pranara DD can do powerful punches. **While the cards described what abilities they have, they never engaged X in combat. External links *Official page *Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman X Giga Mission Translation Project: The Cards References Category:Cards Category:Mega Mission Category:Mega Man X series